Pros and Cons
by Maddieiddam
Summary: When Kurt expresses his feelings for Logan, the green eyed Warbler seeks help from the only person he can talk to about it.  Kurt/Logan  Kogan  and Julian/Logan  Jogan . One Shot.


**So I wrote a story! Yaaaaayyy! *flails***

***Cough***

**Anyways, this is a one shot where Blaine breaks Kurt's heart, and Kurt recognizes his feelings for Logan. The only problem is, Logan's already in a relationship with Julian. This prompts Logan to seek help from Derek, which results in a pros/cons list.**

**I got inspired for this from watching an episode of 'Friends'...**

**I don't own any of the characters in this. They all belong to Mama CP (CPCoulter)**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he'd do something like that." Logan spoke, sitting down on his bed next to Kurt, deliberating whether or not to touch him, deciding against it in the end.<p>

"Well he did." Kurt said looking up, trying to prevent the tears from spilling over. "I never expected it. Especially from him."

"People change." Logan said, looking over at him. "And not always for the better."

Kurt let out a slight sob and turned his head towards Logan. His voice broke as he spoke. "He said he loved me."

"Well like I sa-"

Kurt interrupted him, anger and stress apparent in his voice. "He said he loved me! He promised that he would forever! That he'd never hurt me, desert me, or leave me broken! He lied! He fucking lied!" His head fell down, tears streaming freely now. "And now I'm broken."

Logan's heart broke when he heard the empty voice Kurt spoke in. He had loved Kurt. It was undeniable. He meant so much, and played such a huge role in his life that he had let him go completely just so he could be happy. Happy with Blaine. And it was all over now. Kurt was alone and worse off than before. All because of Blaine. Kurt didn't deserve this. He never did."I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt sighed. "It's alright. It's not your fault."

Yet it sorta was. If only he hadn't let go."Thank you for listening, Logan. I know it must irritate you, what with your past with him... with me."

Logan closed his eyes. "It's O.K. Kurt."

"Oh god. I can't do anything right." Kurt cried out, dropping his head forward and into his hands, tears making their way out of his eyes once again.

"What do you mean? I don't know a single thing you've messed up on!"

"Oh come on." Kurt spoke flatly. "Obviously what happened between me and Blaine was my fault, and now I come here complaining and make you angry."

"I'm not angr-"

"Oh please. I can hear it in your voice."

Logan sighed. "Kurt. Look at me." When Kurt refused to do so, Logan took his long fingers and lifted his face. "I'm not mad at you. I never could be." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm mad at Blaine. He hurt you. He hurt you bad, Kurt. And I'm mad at myself. I let you go. I stopped fighting. If I had held on, you might not have been in this situation."

Kurt looked into Logan's eyes. "Don't say that."

"But it's true." Logan sighed. "You're amazing, and deserve nothing but the best. I wish I was, but unfortunately I'm not."

"Logan you're amazing."

"Not nearly as amazing as you." Logan smiled. "And I wish I could show you. If I wasn't d-"But he was cut of by Kurt leaning in and pressing their lips together. Logan was surprised at first. Kurt was kissing him? It had always been his dream. Suddenly Kurt pulled away. A flush crept up his neck."I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Kurt went to leave, but was kept in place by a hand grasping his forearm. "Logan. I'm sor-"And this time it was Kurt who was being cut off. Logan pulled him down and captured his lips, locking them in place. Kurt returned to his sitting position, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck. Logan placed one hand on Kurt's back, running the other through his soft, brown hair.

"I've wanted this for a while." Kurt said breaking away. "But because of Blaine I couldn't. there's no way I'm stopping now." Kurt returned kissing him.

'If only it were that easy.' Logan thought.

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Derek demanded.<p>

"I kissed him! Well, he kissed me, but I kissed back!" Logan yelled, falling down on his bed. "And it felt really good."

Derek was fuming. "You can't be serious, Logan! After all he's put you through, what with Blaine and all...And Julian! Did you even think about him, Logan! He waited so long for you! Are you going to ruin that just for some boy you met not even a year ago!"

"I don't know!" Logan screamed out, pushing himself up and off his bed. He walked over to the cool window. "I just don't know Derek."

"What do you mean you don't know."

"I don't know what to do. Kurt wants to be with me, I want to be with Kurt. Julian wants to be with me... and I want to be with... Julian. Am- with Julian."

"Why the hesitation?" Derek asked, sitting down, obviously more calm than before.

"What do you mean." Logan said, knowing perfectly well what he was talking about.

"When you spoke about Julian. You hesitated."

Logan sighed and went to sit down on his desk chair across from Derek. "I know. It's just... difficult. I love Julian. I do. It's just..."

"You love Kurt too?" Derek suggested.

"Exactly. But I'm with Julian, and that makes it so much harder. What do you think I should do?"

Derek sighed. "Uhhh I don't know. Give up on both of them?" Logan blankly glared at him."Woah. Okay." Derek said, throwing his hands up. "It was just a suggestion. What about a list?"

"A list?" Logan said, apparently confused."There's only two of them Der, I think I can handle it."

"No, not like that! Like a list of the pros and cons of each. That's what I used to do with my girlfriends."

"And that explains why you haven't had a steady relationship." Logan stated.

Derek nodded. "Maybe so, but it sure did help."

Logan though for a moment. "Okay. But you have to help."

* * *

><p>"Okay." Derek said from Logan's desk. "I'm ready to start. Are you?" Logan nodded."Okay. We'll start with Julian. What's good about him?"<p>

Logan thought for a bit. "Well he has brown eyes. I love that." Derek wrote it down. "He's nice. At times. He can sing. He can act. He's one of my best friends. And I love him."

"That it?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. Logan replied.

"Alright!" Derek clapped once. "On to the cons!"

Logan scoffed. "God. First he's a diva. He throws fits about everything. He always leaves. He acts like he's perfect. He fights with me a lot. He argues with everything. And he always wears those damn sunglasses!"

"Woah there cowboy!" Derek said, writing down the last of the cons. "Calm down. Alright. What about Kurt's pros?"

Logan smiled. "He smells nice. His hair is soft. He sings like an angel. He's so sweet. He has an attitude. He has a gorgeous smile. He's tall. He's helped me through so much. He keeps me calm. And I love him."

"And his cons?"

"He's not Julian."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>

**Feel free to give me prompts on tumblr:**

**maddieiddam . tumblr . com**


End file.
